


万事皆有因

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [7]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Chris版视角的故事：（按，本篇时间线和平行人生一致，可以当成Solo在另一个世界而导致两个平行线交错产生的混乱。不包括任何科学成分。）





	1. Chapter 1

离五点还有五分钟，医生有所预感地看向门外，果然，下一秒她的助手便推门而入，告知她，Solo和Wolff先生已经到了。

那两位男士随后便进入了她的会客厅，时间也刚好指向五点，一分不多，一秒不少。

在她这间小会客厅里，医生接待过很多对伴侣，她的来访者中，不乏各种稀奇古怪的婚姻问题，但这一对刚刚结婚三个月的新婚夫夫依然给她留下了极其深刻的印象。

在她从事这一行之后，她见过很多外表或性格都极不相称的伴侣，但他们是其中最奇异的一对：Napoleon Solo先生有着极其英俊的外表，举手投足间都自带迷人风度，性格也极为讨人喜欢。他自称从事艺术品鉴定这一行，他也毫不讳言自己是一个追求生活享乐的人。

而他的新婚丈夫，则完全是截然相反的一个人：Wolff先生是一名执业会计师，日常从事极为枯燥的税务、审计工作，他也是一个非常严肃、不苟言笑的人，每一次的会面中，大多数谈话内容都交给他的丈夫来主导，只有不得不回答的时候才开口。显然，他非常擅长自我控制，情绪不易外露。只有当他丈夫说了什么只有他们俩知道的内部笑话，他才会动动眉毛，望向对方一眼。

医生也不难猜到他们的问题是什么。实际上，在第一次会面时，Solo就坦然承认，因为他们性格包括生活背景的不同，他们之间没有什么能聊的话题，但直到共同生活在一起，他们才忽然发现了这个问题的存在。他们来找她，也是为了解决这个问题。

这也属于婚姻中很常见的问题，恋爱时大多数人会只看见对方的优点，直到生活在一起之后才会发现彼此相顾无言。医生于是请他们谈一谈结婚前的情况，比如回顾一下他们的恋爱过程。

这个常规问题却带来了一阵异样的沉寂。Christian Wolff继续坦然地面无表情，Solo则有点尴尬。

“呃，我们实际上并没有，”他清清嗓子，“我不认为我们有经过谈恋爱这个阶段，我可以这么说吗，Chris？”他丈夫淡淡地看了他一眼，他就笑了。

“我们确实没有经过这个阶段。”Chris确认，“我们遇见，结婚，就这样。”

“我们认识一个月就决定结婚了。”Solo补充道。

医生也吃惊得沉默了几秒，她可真看不出来Christian Wolff会是那种会冲动结婚的类型，Napoleon Solo反而更像是这种浪漫型，当然，也许当你丈夫长成那么一副行走的荷尔蒙的模样，再保守严肃的人也会方寸大乱的。

“那么，你们是一见钟情，然后冲动地跳进婚姻了？”

意外地，Solo又摇了头。

“这不是一个冲动的决定，”他说，“我们有认真讨论过，认为这是一个非常合理的解决办法。”

解决办法，听起来像是两个青少年不小心搞大了肚子然后被迫走进婚姻承担起家庭责任。但医生不觉得眼前的这两位会有这种困扰。

“我得承认我还是没明白，”她说，“如果你们既没有一见钟情，又没有其他必须如此不可的艰难选择，为什么你们会选择结婚作为结局？”等等，她不会要听到像电影里那种假结婚情节吧？

Solo轻声笑了，仿佛看穿了她的想法。“不，也不是为了其他情况的妥协，”他犹豫了一下。“你相信平行世界吗，医生？”

“你是说像科幻电影里那种，在我们的世界之外，还有另外的一个世界？”医生说，“理论上我可以接受，但并没有实际例子来证明它的存在。”

Solo没有就那个理论和实际和她进一步讨论，而是说：“在我的工作中，我有接触过一次类似，我们姑且说是体验吧，我见到了在平行世界的自己。他和那个世界的Chris结婚了，而且非常幸福。”

在她今天来上班之前，医生可绝对没想到她会听到这样的一段话，通常婚姻咨询里她能听见最离奇古怪的事也不过是人们有着某种不为俗世所容的性癖而已。她很小心地选择措辞，免得听起来好像在暗示对方是疯子。“所以，因为在另一个平行世界你们结婚了，你们也就决定结婚？”

她没料到Solo因为这句话笑起来：“当然不是，我才不会因为别人做过什么就觉得自己必须也如此，不，我当时只是好奇，所以我就查了查这个有存在一定几率会跟我结婚的男人而已。”

他半嗔半喜地瞟了他丈夫一眼，要医生说，在那样挑逗的一瞟下还能保持面无表情，Chris实在有非一般人的定力。

“我们第一次见面的情况并不是很理想。”他只是这么平淡地表述。

“何止不理想，”Solo说：“简直集齐了狗血戏剧性的各种因素。他当时刚刚完成一个工作，非常狼狈，他的前雇主并不是什么好人，Chris非常惊险才从那件工作里全身而退。”

医生很难想象会计师的工作会存在什么惊险因素，顶多不过是做假账而已。

“你要明白，Chris有那么一点强迫症，如果一件事没能完成，他会非常不高兴，”Solo说，“那件工作也确实一波三折，好不容易解决了它，他当时心情不错，就连我贸贸然出现自我介绍，提出想帮忙，他也没有拒绝。”

“我说了，”Chris说，“我说我不需要帮助。但你假装没听见。”

现在Solo也继续假装没听见，说了下去：“他当时需要包扎伤口，所以我带他回了我的地方。”

医生越发对Chris的日常工作好奇起来，到底他接的都是什么难缠客户，居然需要弄到见血这么严重的情况。但她压住了好奇心，而是中立地评价道，“这样认识确实不算普通，但从这里开始互相了解认识对方也不算特别奇怪。”

Solo又清了清嗓子。“这个嘛，一开始我们没谈多少。我只能说，我们都非常享受彼此的陪伴。但除此之外，我们真的没来得及谈什么别的事。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你是谁？”在他的公寓里，Chris再次问了那个问题，“你又是怎么知道我的？”

Solo没有立即回答，他找出了医药箱，示意Chris坐下，当他剪开衣料，不由轻轻吸了口气，Chris腿上的伤比他以为的要更严重，是子弹贯穿伤。他不再迟疑，迅速地给他做了伤口清创，万幸的是没有伤及骨头。

等他处理完了大腿上的伤口，时间也差不多到半夜了。Solo自然而然地抬手握住他下巴，打算继续去处理脸上的伤口，Chris向后一闪，躲开了他的手。Solo也才意识到自己的越界，哂笑一声，把医药箱留给他自己来。

“你需要去医院进行进一步的缝合，还有破伤风处理。”Solo说，看Chris因失血和疼痛而煞白的脸，“对不起，我这里没有吗啡或杜冷丁之类的止痛药。”

“没关系，”Chris回答，“我更习惯这样。”

Solo哑然，他看着Chris惨白无血色的面孔，垂下的眼睫在脸上落下一道阴影，神使鬼差般，他说：“我知道更好的控制疼痛的办法。”

他握住了Chris的脸，温柔地吻住Chris因惊愕而微微分开的嘴唇，避开附近的伤口，专注去挑逗对方的舌尖，他感觉到对方先是怔然不动，转而试探地推回来，欲擒故纵地等待着那小心谨慎的舌尖，以唇轻轻含住，轻柔逗弄吸吮。Chris喉咙里发出一声低吟，浑身颤抖。Solo放开他，Chris面色泛红，低喘着，困惑不解地看着他。

“有用吗？”Solo问，Chris怔怔地看着他，他便扬眉。“没有？看来我要更努力一点了。”

Chris张嘴欲言，但Solo又吻住了他，这一次Chris的回应就迅速直接多了，他抬手轻柔地按住Solo脑后，把他定向自己，再次分开时两个人都气喘吁吁，Chris不自然地移动了一下，Solo视线往下落，心领神会。

“我不介意友好互助一下，”他说，和Chris保持目光接触，手扶在他腿上。“但首先，你想要吗？”

Chris的目光闪动，飞快地看向下，又看回他，那双眼里再次闪过迟疑和迷惘，Solo等了一会，Chris只是一动不动。

对Solo来说，这样的拒绝就足够明确了，他于是笑了一下，自嘲地抬起手，“好吧，我就是说说罢了。”

Chris的目光无声追着他，Solo收拾起医药箱，又看了看时间，讶异地哼了一声。

“我要去洗个澡，你自便吧。”他对Chris说，Chris的目光游移到他的下身，Solo并没有遮挡自己的状态，“如果你想在这里休息，可以使用客房。如果不想继续留在这里，出去时替我关上门就可以了。”

当他出来时，一如预料中，公寓里已经空了。

 

Solo在第二天醒过来时，再想起昨天那一瞬间他居然产生了想要Chris留在他生活里的冲动念头，只觉得惊讶又庆幸。惊讶的是他为什么会有那种莫名的念头，庆幸的是昨天他们并没有发生更多。

当然，Chris不是不迷人，他身上确实有一些吸引Solo的地方。但他再迷人也好，也不足以抵消Solo一整个愉快自在的单身汉生活，他当时到底是怎么想的，居然觉得自己会想放弃那一切，而把自己就此绑定到某个他还根本谈不上了解的人身上？

幸好在最后他还是能抽身而退。

依照Solo对Chris的“业务情况”的调查，接下来Chris会忙于换一个新地方重新开始，Solo充其量不过是一个无名过客，无论在那个夜晚他们之间差一点发生什么，已经过去了，之后也会各归各路。

Chris把那副波洛克真迹送给Dana的举动（Solo只是出于习惯继续监视了那个女会计），也更确定了他的想法：在另一个世界，这幅画差不多算是另一个Napoleon Solo和他丈夫的定情物，既然在他的世界，这幅代表Chris心之所系的画最终归了别人，那也就代表，Solo确实不是Chris喜欢的那个人，不是吗。

但这很难解释为什么Solo会觉得有点不甘心，就好像他输掉了一场他根本不打算参与的比赛，哪怕他根本也没想要和谁竞争，但输了的感觉还是很糟糕。

这也很难解释为什么他又莫名其妙地追踪了Chris的行迹，甚至在对方离开去和Braxton见面时，摸到了他那辆房车里。这里已经没有他想要的东西，Chris另外那些收藏也根本引不起他的兴趣。

也许他就是不喜欢做白工而已，Solo这么对自己解释，也许他就是非得要来看一眼他到底放弃了什么不可。

Solo浏览着Chris的收藏，一边暗自吐槽对方的怪品味，也因为心里一堆杂念，他一时大意了，居然忘了检查房车里的监控摄像头，当外面传来拉起闸门的声音，Solo才惊觉不妙。

但太迟了。车门打开，Chris堵在门口，Solo基本一点胜算都没有，都没看清就被Chris干脆利落地扭过手臂压在房车侧壁上。

Chris身后还有另一个人，Braxton说：“是什么人？要搭把手吗？”

Chris说：“Braxton，给我五分钟。”

Braxton又打量了他们一眼，神情忽然变得有点暧昧，点点头，走了。

车门一关，车里的气氛顿时就变得古怪起来。Chris低声说：“这次你又想要什么？”

Solo根本连白眼都懒得翻了，“什么也不要，你松开我我保证马上就消失。”

Chris没有动，他高大的身躯覆盖下来，根本不需要施加任何力道就足以形成压制，Solo胳膊被扭成麻花状，被压得发麻，另一方面，他开始觉得眼下的情况非常可笑，他自己更是滑稽。

“我要真话。”Chris说，他手下加力，Solo咬紧牙关，还是疼得闷哼一声，“你是怎么找到我的？你到底知道多少事？”

好吧，“我是为了那副波洛克来的，我接近你就是为了那个，”Solo说，这不算是撒谎，“但显然那已经不在这里了，看在我们之前处得也还不错的份上，你放我走，我以后再也不会来打搅你了。”

“撒谎，”Chris说：“那天晚上，你做的事，根本和画无关。”

那是因为那天晚上我脑子坏掉了，Solo想，他懒得争辩，“我只是想骗取你的好感，好靠近你下手，就是这样而已。反正现在也没用了，你能放开我了吗？”

 

Chris还是没有挪动，Solo慢慢感觉到不对，另一个人略高的体温透过来，他们紧紧相贴，有一处高热的源头正硬邦邦地顶着他。Solo差点笑出来，同时一阵异样的热意自胸中腾起。他故意往后磨蹭了一下，Chris的呼吸变得急促。

“你可以就这样顶着我直到自己软下去，”Solo说，朝后瞟了一眼，“或者，我们做个交易，我帮你软下去，你放我走。”

Chris在他身后清晰地吞咽了一下，Solo几乎就要看见自己的胜利了，Chris对他的禁锢松懈了一点，Solo直起身来，转过去想说点什么，却愕然地住了嘴。Chris颤抖着软倒在他身上，脸色苍白，他过呼吸了。他居然就在这个时候恐慌发作了。

Solo反射性地抱住他，被他带得滑坐到地上，茫然无措地等着那阵发作过去。Chris的呼吸一点点缓和，安静地靠在他胸口。Solo荒谬地感觉到一股保护欲，他无意识地摸着Chris的颈后，短短的发茬有点磨手。Chris的嘴唇温暖地擦过他面颊一侧，手臂在Solo腰侧收紧，Solo不明白这究竟代表什么，他们又算是在做什么。

“如果你能在五分钟内硬起来，我就让你操我，”他忽然说，这似乎是唯一能打破此刻无声魔咒的方式，也让他避免去想另一个隐隐绰绰的更吓人的念头，像结婚什么的。

性总是更简单。

他转过去看对方，Chris安静地看着他，脸上依旧带着几丝苍白，Solo的手往下伸，当他停在某处时，Chris的呼吸变得粗重了一点，但他还是一眨不眨地看着Solo，Solo忽然意识到，这其实就是他的默许了。

“如果你任何时候觉得不对，或感觉不好，就让我停下，”Solo说。

Chris没有让他停下。


	3. Chapter 3

“你刚才说五分钟，那可是很多个五分钟。”当他们终于从房车中出去时，Braxton道，他从外面走进来，显然刚刚躲出去散了一圈步。他扫过跟在Chris身后的Solo，看样子觉得他哥居然还有个秘密情人是挺逗的事。“你都没说你还有一个男朋友。”

“他不是。”Chris说。

“我不是。”Solo也说。

Braxton为这个异口同声翻了个大大的白眼。“好吧，随便你们吧。就是跟你说一句，我要走了。”

他犹豫了一下究竟是该酷酷地撞个肩膀还是给他兄弟一个拥抱，最后选了拥抱，Chris的肢体动作再次僵硬。“但下次就别再让我花十年才能找到你了，行吗？”

Solo看着Braxton故作潇洒的离去背影，再看看一声不吭的Chris，又一次感觉到自己的无所适从。

“我想我也该，呃。”Chris又用那个无情无绪同时略带脆弱受伤的眼神看着他（别问他是怎么看出来的，他就是看出来了），Solo硬生生地把那个已经跑到舌尖了的“走”字给吞了回去。

 

（前方少量互攻）

就这么一个不忍心，Solo便莫名其妙地踏上了一场公路之旅。

他们几乎不怎么交谈，Chris开车，时不时的联络器里一个机械女声会为他指引方向，Solo只能从只言片语中推测出他们大致要去的地方。似乎是他们之前在追查的一件事终于有了下落，Chris决定趁现在去了结它。

第一天晚上他们到达那个房车营地时，Solo呆在车里，看着Chris下车和别人交谈，Chris的怪异此时在那些车主当中反而显得很正常，看得出他对这样的生活并不陌生。Solo好奇地想，是否对Chris来说，这辆车里的就是这个世界上他最珍惜的一切，而他随时都准备好了挂上车重新上路。

Chris走回来拉开车门，示意Solo下车。夜晚已经完全笼罩在这片营地之上，唧唧虫鸣，夹着人声交谈。他们穿过去时，有几个人抬起头好奇地打量了他们几眼。在营地那头的公用卫浴处，Chris将一把硬币和换洗衣物给他。

Solo都快记不得上次他使用这么简陋的公用卫浴是什么时候的事。五分钟的时间到了，热水转凉，他擦干身，走了出去。

Chris在外面等着他，望了一眼便又转身往回走。他们再次经过那片停车区域，那群人还在那里。夏夜的风拂面而来，天空如暗蓝色的丝绒发出幽光，Solo有一种奇异的感觉，仿佛他们正行走向未知的暗夜深处。前面Chris宽阔的肩膀裹在一件薄薄的T恤衫里，他的腿伤还没有完全好，仔细观察还能看出行走间的不自然。

察觉到他的视线，Chris回头看了他一眼，他们已经回到房车前了，Chris拉开车门，让他先上去，自己却又转头朝着另一头的小商店走去。

Solo没有开灯，他躺在黑暗里，听着Chris去而复返，车门打开又关上，Chris在黑暗里无声地移动。他半支撑着压在Solo上方，Solo帮着他拉掉了T恤，Chris闻起来带着刚淋浴后的湿润水气。Solo正摸索着想把他的裤子也拽下来，摸到口袋里鼓囊囊的一团，他又摸一下，确认了那是一串安全套。Chris原来是干这个去了。

Solo无声地笑了，他把Chris拉下来，将他带入一个激烈的吻。Chris顺从地被他翻过来，眼中微光闪烁。

他们就在黑暗中做爱，Solo小心照顾着他的腿伤，把他的腿抬高架起，然后温柔地进入，Chris的喘息跟着他的进出频率也渐渐变得紊乱，Solo亲吻着他的下巴，加快撞击，感觉Chris颤抖着迎来高潮。

这成了一个既定流程：他们白天上路，夜晚则像其他人一样停在营地或停车点过夜。当然，那之后他们还会做爱。Chris莫名地喜欢用背后位，凭借身形优势把Solo牢牢钉在他身下。他总能坚持得异常持久，直到把Solo操到浑身发软地射出来，然后他们趁着夜色穿过营地，在淋浴室快速冲洗，再回来躺下直接倒头就睡。

谁也没有提起他们之后要怎么样，好像这只是一场不需要知道终点的梦。

第四天，这场走走停停的公路之旅（对Solo来说更像是性爱之旅）也到了尽头。

“我要去解决一件事，可能需要几天，”Chris说。中午之后，他们就下了高速公路，这时停在一个岔路边，天才微微擦黑，Solo看着他收拾东西，把武器一一装备上身，那把重型狙击步枪就靠在一边。“你会等我回来吗？”

“不。”Solo说。

这问题不需要思考就已经有答案：他喜欢Chris，很可能还是他这么多年有过的露水情缘最喜欢的一个。但无论如何，Chris的特别还是不足以让Solo决定把他的未来定格到小镇郊区某一个小房子里。也许听来俗气，但Solo对他的退休计划更倾向于干一票大的，然后随机择定某个风光明媚的海滨度假胜地，从此过着在沙滩上晒晒太阳泡泡妞的糜烂生活。

深情款款地陪着Christian Wolff养儿育女，那是另一个人的人生。Solo绝对无意复制它。

“别误会，我喜欢你，”他想自己应该说得更明白些，“但我觉得我们在这里结束就很完美了。”

Chris垂眼望他，看不出情绪。Solo忍不住又笑着捏了捏他的下巴，以一个纯洁得不带丝毫情欲的吻作为告别。

“再见，亲爱的，保重。”

 

这一次他决意要把Christian Wolff其人完全抛在身后了。接下来的两周，Solo都忙着他的正业，也就是拯救世界那老一套，但不知何故任务间隙的猎艳都变得有点无趣，让他提不起劲来。连Gaby也笑他似乎去过一趟平行世界后就越来越严肃了。

“你一直不肯说你在那边都遇见了什么，”她说，将那个带着跟踪器的耳环带上，“怎么，难道是我们发生了可怕又悲惨的事情？”

Solo觉得不能只有自己一个人纠结，是时候让他的同事也分担一下这种预知未来的痛苦了。“如果你觉得五年后你和Illya订了婚是一件可怕又悲惨的事，没错。”

在房间另一侧调试机器的Illya猛地发出一个好像被人卡住喉咙的声音。Solo淡定地离开房间，留他们俩自己解决问题。

 

他们一如既往地完成了任务，回程时Solo假装没看见正偷摸在一角亲吻的那对爱情鸟。他也有点羡慕他们，预知你的未来和你想要的完全一致，事情也就容易多了，对吧。

但他那个并不那么想要的未来也并没有轻易放过他。Solo刚回到公寓，电话就就掐准了他进门的那一刻响了，他接起来，传来一个机械女声，刻板地一字一句念出一个地址。

“我不会去的，”他对那头说，“别再打来了。”然后就挂了电话。

24小时之后，Solo一夜未眠，怒气冲冲地开车上路了，一路上都在诅咒自己为什么要有一个过耳不忘的好记性。

那个地方和他想象的几乎一模一样，某个毫无特色的小镇郊区被人为复制出来的批量产品之一。那栋灰白房子说得最好听也就是乏善可陈。Solo开车绕了一圈，拿不定主意到底要怎么办，然后就看见Chris走了出来。

距离他们第一次见面也快一个月了，Chris的腿伤看起来是完全好了，他提着一个垃圾袋，走过门前草坪，还是他那张面瘫脸，Solo怀疑也许他再过十年二十年也不会有任何改变。他看着Chris丢了垃圾又朝着房子走回去，觉得自己快疯了。

Chris忽然停下了，他回头朝着Solo的方向准确无误地看过来。Solo看着他笔直地走向自己这边，Chris敲了敲车窗，Solo也放弃了无谓的坚持。

“你说你不会来。”Chris说。

“对你来说也没有那么悲痛欲绝不是吗。”Solo回答，对自己的厌恶达到了最高。他的负面情绪大概太明显了，Chris犹豫了一瞬，他低头看着Solo，“你要进来吗？”他问。

他们进去这一段路上，Solo并没有多少空隙去研究Chris的新家整体装修品味。之后相当一段时间里Solo能看见的也不过就是卧室的床头柜和天花板而已。倒不是他有想要抱怨什么。

等他浑身都带着愉悦的酸痛感从床上醒过来，Solo发现床头放了一杯水，但房间里只有他一个人。他走出去，找了一圈，发现Chris在厨房里工作，Solo站在他身后看了一会，电脑上那几个切换的监控画面让他咋舌，他也总算知道上次自己是怎么被当场逮住的了。

Chris突兀地站起来，走出去继续调整某个角度不够完美的监控。Solo只迟疑了不到一秒，快速浏览了一遍。除了监控文件，还有一些看起来非常复杂的账目文件，并没有更多个人的东西。但Solo发现了一个隐藏文件夹，那个建立日期似曾相识，他点开，电脑要求密码，Solo灵光一闪，输入了自己的名字。

文件夹打开了。里面是所有他这些年的点点滴滴，Solo一一点过去，Chris甚至连他当年在陆军的档案都挖出来了。

身后有脚步声，Solo没回头，他继续点开一张自己当年青涩的大头照，Chris并没有阻止他。

“我们得停止这么见面了。”Solo说，他们现在都把对方摸得一清二楚，再这样下去，差不多就要冲向他一直在尽力避免的那个结局了。

Chris面无表情地看了他一眼，显然没能领会这个笑话。

“我是说真的，”Solo说，“这样会有大问题的。”

“我想继续见你。”Chris回答。

Solo瞟了他一眼，到底Chris想要的是见他还是操他，答案显而易见。他也犹豫着该不该说出真相，但Chris有权利知道到底是怎么回事。

他跳过了不相干细节，说清了那次任务，也说了Napoleon Solo和他的丈夫，包括那个在进行中的领养申请。

“不管他和我有多么相似，他都不是我。”Solo说，“我不想照着他的人生去活，我喜欢我现在的生活，我也一点不想当一个居家主夫。”

Chris沉默了一会，Solo不知道那个故事他到底相信几分，普通人大概会觉得Solo疯了。“你现在明白了？这不是针对你，我确实喜欢你，我也享受我们之间的这一切，但这真的应该结束了。”

“我们可以结婚。”Chris说，Solo差点被自己的一口气噎死。

“你真的有在听我说话吗？”他问，“我刚刚才说为什么我们不能继续这样了。”

“如果这就是你最害怕的事，那我们就结婚，没什么大不了。”Chris说，“任何你不想要的事情都不会发生。我并不想要狗或孩子。” “你也可以保留你的公寓，你的生活不会有任何改变，我唯一的要求是，我想继续见你。除非你再也不想看见我了。”

“你真是擅长说服别人，Chris。”Solo讽刺道，他一时说不出更多。最要命的是，他其实无法拒绝Chris，特别是当对方已经把所有底牌亮出来，完全任由他决定。

他以后一定会后悔的，Solo想，但此时此刻，Chris这么看着他，那些理由忽然就都不重要了。

这就是他们结婚的前后经过。


	4. Chapter 4

“就这样，我们达成了一个口头协议，”Solo说，“婚后双方并不需要共同生活在一起，没有狗，没有孩子，双方也达成一致，一旦我们对彼此没有感觉了，我们会和平分手。”

医生并不觉得很惊讶，她听过比这更离谱得多的婚前协议，说白了，婚姻从来也只是双方寻求利益（无论物质或精神）最大化的一种结合形式，只不过很多人都喜欢自欺欺人地给它加上大量浪漫因素。

“所以你现在还住在自己的公寓里？”

Solo脸上闪过一丝无奈。“没有，到第二个月的时候，我们就发现这样刻意分居的做法实在太不方便了。Chris换了另一处更适合的房子，我就搬了过去，也就是那时候我们发现，我们真的没有很多话可说。”

原因其实很简单。Chris这么多年已经习惯了独处，在非必要时，他甚至可以好几天一言不发。会计师的工作朝九晚五，规律、乏味。Solo的工作性质也决定了他没办法把自己在做什么和丈夫沟通分享，他那些艺术品相关的爱好，Chris也没有多大的兴趣。他们之前的人生南辕北辙，如今毫无铺垫便强行合并为一，难免就有点不和谐。

“住在一起的第一个星期，除去卧室的时间，我们都没说超过五句话。”Solo说，他好笑地看着Chris，似乎料到对方会怎么回答。

“七句。”

“亲爱的，你每天下班到家对我说一句我回来了并不算交流。”

医生忍不住也笑了。“不过，我并不认为你们存在交流上的问题，”她告诉他们，那两个人都看着她，“来我这里那些真正存在交流问题的夫妻，他们的对话更像是各说各话。他们的沟通是无效的，根本无法理解对方，但你们不存在理解上的问题，不是吗？”

“我正在努力学着领会当Chris不说话的时候究竟都是在表达什么意思，还有他面无表情时究竟是高兴还是不高兴，”Solo说，医生觉得这更像是一句甜蜜的抱怨。“目前成功率大概是五五开吧。这还要感谢他平时并没有太多情绪波动。”

“你希望Chris跟你更多地交流他的喜怒哀乐吗？”医生问。

“是，也不是。”Solo说，“我并不想逼他改变自己，那是他个性的一部分。但有些时候，他也实在很令人恼火。”

“例如？”

“比如昨天，我提前结束了自己的工作，于是过去他的办公室想给他一个惊喜，但我被拦了下来。当我报上名字的时候，他的秘书告诉我Wolff先生今天的客户预约已经满了，”Solo说，“你能想像吗，我们结婚三个月了，他都没告诉他的秘书应该把我，他的丈夫，加入直接通行的名单里。”

医生注意地观察到Chris微微低下眼睛，第一次显得局促不安。“Chris，你对此有什么要说的吗？”

“那并非，”Chris停了停，“我不习惯把我的私事和工作混为一谈。”

医生点点头，决定稍后再就这个话题往下讨论，“但刚才我发现你们进门的时候气氛并没有很紧张，”要不是Solo提及，她甚至都没感觉到他们就在昨天有发生过争吵。“所以你们已经自己解决了这个小问题？”

“这其实不算什么问题，我只是有点不爽而已。”Solo说，“你没法和Chris争吵，因为他都不怎么说话。他也知道，所以他总是努力在床上弥补这一点。”

噢。医生想，她也许该指出来，用高质量的性爱来掩盖其他问题并不是一个很好的办法。

“我知道性爱不能代替交流。”Solo替她说了出来，“但到目前为止，性确实是我们交流得最好的部分了。”

这话引得Chris看了他一眼。Chris张了张嘴，但发现医生也在看他，就又保持了沉默。

在这次会面结束之后，医生特意请Chris多留了一会，单独和他谈了几句。不出所料，这次婚姻咨询果然是Chris的建议。

“我不擅长表达自己的感情，”他说，“我的生活也非常单调，可我丈夫是那种无法忍受无趣生活的人。”

医生明白他的意思，Chris幼年时曾被诊断为轻度自闭症，也就是人们常说的高功能自闭症，这也造成了他自我表达乃至社交上的极大障碍。

“我父亲是一名职业军人，”Chris道，“他总是说一不二，我母亲则习惯忍让，直到她忍无可忍离开了我们。我不希望我的婚姻变成那样。”

“也许你应该和你丈夫好好谈一谈，”医生说，“有时候你们来见我十几次，效果都比不过你们之间的开诚布公一次。”

Chris眉间微微皱起，“我们谈过，但他总是说，他并不想强迫我改变。”

“你丈夫太体贴了，让你困扰？”

Chris含蓄地说，“他有一个参照对比，他总觉得他没道理会比对方做得差。”

医生眨了眨眼。“你是说，那个平行世界的——”

“是的。”

她咬住嘴唇，把笑意憋回去，笑场实在有点不太专业。“但感情不是竞赛，特别是和另一个自己的竞赛。”

“你也许也发现了，我丈夫有时候有一种毫无理由的好胜心。”Chris说，他和医生握手告辞，走向正等在电梯外的Solo。

Solo一开始并没有觉察出异样，直到他们走进电梯里，电梯门合上，Solo转过来，才留意到Chris的脸色比平时要冷淡一度。

“怎么了？”Solo问，“有什么不对吗？”

Chris的回答是把握手时从医生身上取下的窃听器递给他，Solo笑了。

“你不该跟她说那个，下次她就更觉得我是疯子了。”他不是很认真地抱怨道，“我可是很努力在给她留下好印象呢。”

“给你的婚姻咨询师放窃听器同样也很疯狂。”Chris说。

Solo狡猾地回答：“如果你不想我听见你们说什么，你就该什么也不说。”他看了一下Chris，“你害怕你会像你父亲吗？我还以为你很尊敬他。”

“他是我父亲，也许我身上确实带着他留下的影响。”Chris说，“他是一个好父亲，但他不算一个好丈夫。”

“我以为我的好胜心会让你比较有安全感，”Solo说，“毕竟，他和那个Wolff的婚姻已经持续了两年多，还看不见任何会结束的征兆。如果我想赢过那个，还有好长一段路。”

“但你也说过，你不是他。”

Solo叹了口气，“我当初也言之凿凿地对他保证，我绝对不会和你结婚的，看看我现在又在哪里。”

Chris没回答，Solo看着他，“你并不是为了这个才不高兴的。”他猜，“是我刚才说了什么？”

Chris欲言又止，“你真的这么想吗？性是我们这段关系里最好的那部分？”

“难道不是吗？”Solo说，Chris抿了抿嘴，垂下目光，Solo捏住他下巴让他看向自己。他轻啄着Chris唇角，哄得他张开嘴，他们唇舌交缠，直到快擦枪走火才分开，Chris按停电梯，他们各自冷静了一会，Solo很自然地伸手理了理Chris的衣服。

“看，这就是我的意思，”Solo说，“我们才认识四个月，任何一对恋人在这个阶段都会如胶似漆干得花样百出。至于两情相悦、执子之手与子偕老这部分，别操之过急，我们又不是没时间慢慢来。”

Chris嘴角动了动，Solo拿他没办法地瞟了他一眼，让电梯重新往下走。

“还有，既然我们都说到这里了，别以为我不知道，你还有一些事没告诉我。”

Chris看着他。

“我们第一次见面时，我以为你的反应是提防和戒备，但那不对，那时候我还不太了解你，后来想一想，你接受得太快了，”Solo说，Chris再次露出那个微微一闪的眼神，“亲爱的，你的小秘密也太昭然若揭了。”

“是吗？”Chris说。

Solo哼了一声，抓住Chris的领带，把他拉下来一点，Chris无视了这个再次邀吻的明示，只是碰了一下他额头。

“我知道他不是你，他们也不是我们。”他低声说，“我也知道那些感觉并不是我的，但——”

“渴望？嫉妒？”

“归属。”Chris说，“就像我应该在那里，那些应该是我们的。”

他克制着自己，埋首进Solo的肩颈，Solo半晌轻叹着拥紧他。

“别着急，”他说，“我们慢慢来。”

 

end

最后这一段说白了就是四个月的小情侣莫名嫉妒人家老夫老夫手心手背的感情啦。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris版视角的故事：
> 
> （按，本篇时间线和平行人生一致，可以当成Solo在另一个世界而导致两个平行线交错产生的混乱。不包括任何科学成分。）

那件事第一次发生时，Chris正在他的办公室里，一心两用地听着他面前那对老夫妻絮絮对他历数着农场的窘迫状况，一边远程调看着他的监控系统。

然后他感觉有人轻轻拍了他一下，Chris抬头，眼前忽然已经不再是他的办公室，也不再是他的客户，他眼前正对着一个明亮的花园，有风从不知什么方向吹拂过来。

就像灵魂出窍，只是反过来了：他好像钻进了别人的躯体，不能言语，不能动作。

他身后那个人靠了上来，轻轻地揽住了他的肩膀。“Chris，你还好吗？”那个人说，他的嗓音明亮，带着一点温柔的低哑，“我知道可能有点奇怪，但他很快就会离开，别想太多，好吗？”

Chris不知道他在说什么，同样名为Chris的这具躯体的主人也没有做出回应，但那个人似乎并不在意，反而轻声笑了，一个吻落在他脸侧。

自从他母亲离开之后，Chris就再也没有和任何人进行过如此亲密而自然的肢体接触了。惊悚之余，他更多的是感觉困惑。

他们是谁？为什么他又会在这里？这是一个梦境还是——

那人还靠在他背后，Chris矛盾地感觉到心中溢出一丝丝暖意，太奇怪了，他从来都没有习惯和别人的肢体接触，哪怕在成年之后，最基本的日常社会交际对他都是勉强才能忍受的范畴。但此刻，他却莫名渴望着，希望那个人能再多留一会。

他花了几秒，才意识那不是他自己的想法，那股渴望是从这具身体中渗透出来的。

那人又贴着“他”笑了，“我是很想再和你躲在这里啦，但在Brax把全世界的熊玩偶都塞进我们家之前，我最好还是去看看。”他说，那个名字让Chris更加惊悚了。

“……Wolff先生？”

Chris眨了眨眼，他看着眼前的那对老夫妻，他们也莫名其妙地看着他。“你还好吗？你看着脸色很难看。”

“我，很好，”他定了定神，重新看回桌上的电脑，那个白日梦已经从他眼前烟消云散了，只余他狂跳不止的心脏。“跟我说说你们平时的其他经营情况……”

 

 

第二次发生时，Chris的情况非常糟。

Chris已经很久没有那么心烦意乱了，一切统统不对，那些声音太尖锐太杂乱、光线也过于明亮刺眼，就连他的肢体都变得沉滞笨重，麻木刺痛感从肢端一寸寸延伸扩散。

他只来得及抓住药瓶，已经整个抽搐着瘫倒在地。世界在他周围摇晃着崩溃，空气也消失了，他喘不过气来，只能蜷缩成一团紧紧抓住自己的胸口——

有一双臂膀拥住了他，把他拉向自己的方向。Chris就像溺水的人终于抓住一片浮木，紧紧地反抱那处温暖的来源。他费力吞咽着，急促喘息。

“没事了，Chris，”那个温柔明亮的嗓音在他耳边说，稳稳地抱紧他，同时一只手掌以适度的力道抚着他的背后，“放轻松，Chris，你和我在一起呢。我们没事的。”

他不厌其烦地在他耳边温柔絮语，给予稳定的安抚，轻柔的吻像雨点一样落在Chris头顶。Chris蜷缩进那个温柔安全的怀抱，不知过了多久，那个太过尖锐混乱的世界一点点消失了，离他远去了，只剩下那双手，那个声音，依然温柔地环绕他。

他渐渐平静下来，依靠在那人身上，又一个吻落在他耳侧。“来吧，过来我这里。”那个人说，把他摆成一个更舒服的姿势，让他躺在自己身上。一丝突然的羞愧涌上来，Chris咕哝着，那人亲了亲他的下巴。

“没关系，亲爱的，你可以之后再补偿我，你知道我最喜欢你怎么做。”他又沙哑地笑了，摸了摸Chris的胳膊。Chris颤抖了一下，他想要——

Chris睁开了眼睛，一切都消失了，那个温暖的怀抱，那个温柔的笑音，他躺在房车的地板上，身边只是撒了一地的药片。

他从未如此感觉冰冷和孤独。

 

那些白日梦依旧密集发生，有时是在他上班途中忽然感觉到一个温柔碰触，有时候是在他工作时从肩膀后方落下一个吻，一个拥抱。有时甚至只是在他耳边的一声轻笑。

Chris渐渐无法分清现实和梦境，如果那是梦境，也未免过于真实。

他也隐约察觉到这并不对劲，在他的生活里并没有存在那么一个人，一切都无法以常理推论。那些医生都对他保证，从他的身体里并没有检查到任何幻觉药物的残留，但他们也无法解释他为何会听见、感觉到那些本不该存在的东西。

直到有一天，就像开始一样突兀，一切忽然就停止了。

 

Blackburn有着Chris无法理解的自负，莫名地自信他的野心能优越于其他人的生命，当然，想要让他认清这一错误，也不过需要一颗子弹而已。

Chris总是偏爱能这么干脆利落地解决问题。

然后在Chris退出去的路上，那个男人出现了，差点和他撞个正着。四目相对，他微微睁大了眼睛，举起了手，表情里甚至带着一点委屈。

“请告诉我你的弟弟也还活着，”他说，Chris的心脏猛地惊跳，为了那明亮的声线，“死掉的只有坏蛋，对不对？”

Chris无法回答他，他的心跳得几乎要听不进任何声音。

“你是谁？”他终于可以——在现实里——开口问道。

你是谁。你会留下来吗。你属于我吗。

我会属于你吗。

 

end

Chris版本的，就是一个大型犬内心嘤嘤求收养但太面瘫差点导致电波未能被接收到的故事。


End file.
